warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayker
or 6,500 |Value = $50 |Rlevel = 13 |Class = Medium |Ability = Glance |Faction = DSC |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 76,000 |Speed = 48 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2x Light 1x Heavy |WikiClass = Light |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 2 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2x Pin 1x Thunder |Currency = }} Introduction The Rayker is a medium robot with a heavy and 2 light hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a light robot based on wiki criteria. Ability The Rayker's ability is called Glance. Upon activation, Rayker can fire 5 red beams with up to 600 meters range that decreases the weapon damage of enemy robots hit by 75% for 5 seconds. The ability has a 10-second cooldown and has 3 charges. Strategy The Rayker is a spider-like robot that has a tactical ability known as Glance. Glance is an ability that suppresses and decreases any weapon's power, making the opponent harder to kill someone. For one, Rayker's ability, Glance, is highly effective on robots that are tough to eliminate, especially those with powerful weapons capable of high damage output. Rayker activates its ability by sending red beams toward the opponent, which, if it hits, inflicts decent damage on the target, and decreases the target's damage by 75%, which can make them vulnerable. The beams can be blocked by physical shields. Due to its ability, the Rayker's play-style centers mainly around its ability, as it can decrease enemy weapon damage to almost zero and has both inadequate health and below-average firepower for knife-fighting. The Rayker should be used as a close to mid-range support robot, used to help heavier teammates in mobile attack groups. Rayker may be the weakest bot in the Alien Faction, with Blitz and Invader. Despite its ability and speed, Rayker misses its endurance. Although it can decrease the enemy's power, it still misses accuracy and firepower as it moves fast away from its target to avoid any damages. Its threat measure is highly moderate, but it can be destroyed by robots with higher firepower than itself. Possible Setups These are the recommended setups for the Rayker: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 lights all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the different ammunition types is not recommended. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Suppression Beam Weapon The Rayker's built-in weapon system fires 5 beams in 1 second (per ability charge to 3), with a maximum range of 600 meters. Each beam is guaranteed to suppress the enemy's weapons. It is worth noting that the beams can bypass Ancile shields. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual beam (out of 5 beams) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual beam (out of 5 beams) Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase RaykerIceberg.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Iceberg Poll Trivia *The Rayker is the fastest four-legged robot in the game. *The Rayker is one of three robots that are able to reduce damage done to them, the others being the Invader and the Blitz. *Rayker's ability icon will flash when you are shooting at an enemy with weapons you equipped. This might suggest that you should suppress that enemy. *At anytime during battle, the Rayker's ability Icon will flash whenever there is a kill made by it, the enemy team or its teammates. Though, often times it flashes at random intervals whenever there is a kill or not, this occurs only when the ability is not on its cooldown. *It takes 24 Days & 28.8 Million Silver to acquire the Rayker (Using all 6 Slots creating packs of 230 components that take 3 Days to complete). *Because the size of this robot and the hitbox was weirdly placed, plasma weapons (Redeemer, taran, magnum) miss hits very often even if robot is moving slowly. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. Navigation